dwtsfictionfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dwts7
The fifth season of Polish version of Dancing with the Stars Fiction. 18 celebrities were paired with professional ballroom dancers. Ciriefan will be the host for this season. This season began on December 29, 2013. Previous season: http://pl.dwtsfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Dwts6 Contestants The 9 contestants who competed were: Couples The 18 celebrities and professional dancers who competed were: left Scoring chart : indicates the couple eliminated that week. : indicates the returning couple that finished in the bottom two. : indicates the returning couple that finished in the bottom three. : indicates the winning couple. : indicates the runner-up couple. : indicates the third-place couple. : 'Dance chart' Judges scores & viewers votes In each episode, the judges scores & viewers votes are added up, so created the results show. Week One Witam w pierwszym odcinku Dancing With The Stars. Dzisiaj panowie będą tańczyć czaczę lub walca angielsiego. Panie zaś zatańczą grupowy lyrical hip-hop. Zaczynamy! 1. Vladimir & Karina – cha-cha-cha "Request Line"—The Black Eyed Peas http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h48vSx2g9GA 24 (8, 8, 8) 2. Ryan & Cheryl – waltz "The Flower Duet" — Léo Delibes http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zrcvz8hEYqM 22 (7, 7, 8) 3. Jake & Emma – cha-cha-cha "Shut Up and Drive"—Rihanna http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U-Dk0O42c2s 21 (7, 7, 7) 4. Ansel & Peta – waltz "Moon River"—Andy Williams http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L_jgIezosVA 21 (7, 7, 7) 5. Gabriel & Tyne – cha-cha-cha "Low"—Flo Rida http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ETGv2gPgLys 18 (6, 6, 6) 6. Daniel & Sharna – waltz "To Where You Are"—Josh Groban http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tTdqdOC2DtI 29 (10, 9, 10) 7. Emile & Kym – cha-cha-cha "Get on Your Feet"—Gloria Estefan http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rWIGrVe1abw 22 (7, 7, 8) 8. Jared & Lindsay – waltz "So This Is Love"—from Cinderella http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0xljo1om9uo 29 (10, 9, 10) 9. Ole & Witney – cha-cha-cha "Tilt Ya Head Back"—Nelly and Christina Aguilera http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KSSCuMeuREk 18 (6, 6, 6) Następnie panie wraz ze swoimi partnerami zatańczyły wspólny, nieoceniany lyrical hip-hop. "Best Thing I Never Had"—Beyoncé Knowles http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KZek9a7sEiA Ostateczne wyniki odcinka: Daniel & Sharna – 29 Jared & Lindsay – 29 Vladimir & Karina – 24 Ryan & Cheryl – 22 Emile & Kym – 22 Jake & Emma – 21 Ansel & Peta – 21 Gabriel & Tyne – 18 Ole & Witney – 18 W oczekiwaniu na wyniki zapraszam na występ gościnny: Britney Spears "Everytime" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sorzmue0_z0 Week Two Witam w drugim odcinku Dancing With The Stars. Dzisiaj panie będą tańczyć rumbę lub quickstepa. Panowie zaś zatańczą grupowe contemporary. Zaczynamy! 1. Angela & Derek - rumba "Waiting on the World to Change"—John Mayer http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TAyhnyrbCKw 21 (7, 7, 7) 2. Alizée & Tony – quickstep "Ding Dong Daddy of the D-Car Line"—Cherry Poppin' Daddies http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tiyWTqvI1b4 22 (7, 7, 8) 3. Katheryn & Valentin – rumba "Bleeding Love"—Leona Lewis http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z_C-0e7Qj7Y 21 (7, 7, 7) 4. Emmanuelle & Sasha – quickstep "I Want You To Want Me"—Letters to Cleo http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gBgM5os1jRs 23 (8, 7, 8) 5. Rochelle & Mark – rumba "Slow Dancing in a Burning Room"—John Mayer http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wvxdxiox4Pg 26 (8, 9, 9) 6. Rose & Tristan – quickstep "Bei Mir Bist Du Schon"—The Arthur Murray Orchestra http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4RlXW80Jt-0 22 (7, 7, 8) 7. Shailene & Gleb – rumba "If I Were a Boy"—Beyoncé http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pd6FXOTapMM 27 (9, 9, 9) 8. Duygu & Maksim – quickstep "I Get a Kick Out of You"—Frank Sinatra http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ueIRPDAbPNY 18 (6, 6, 6) 9. Anastacia & Henry – rumba "Fall for You"—Secondhand Serenade http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c1O9DyFLIKo 16 (7, 4, 5) Następnie panowie wraz ze swoimi partnerkami zatańczyli wspólne, nieoceniane lyrical contemporary. "Leave" from Once http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7JkBOjX7BxM Ostateczne wyniki odcinka: Shailene & Gleb – 27 Rochelle & Mark – 26 Emmanuelle & Sasha – 23 Alizée & Tony – 22 Rose & Tristan – 22 Angela & Derek – 21 Katheryn & Valentin – 21 Duygu & Maksim – 18 Anastacia & Henry – 16 W oczekiwaniu na wyniki zapraszam na występ gościnny: Emblem3 "Just for One Day" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gr9jCBvd-f8 Week Three Witam w trzecim odcinku Dancing With The Stars. Dzisiaj panowie będą tańczyć jive’a lub tango. Panie zaś zatańczą wspólny, nieoceniany broadway. Zaczynamy! 1. Vladimir & Karina - tango "La Bohemia"—Electric Club Tango http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_blRmf2SAGc 24 (8, 8, 8) 2. Ansel & Peta – jive "Long Tall Sally"—Little Richard http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eFFgbc5Vcbw 19 (7, 6, 6) 3. Ryan & Cheryl – jive "Crash"—The Primitives http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jkkx0FNJrk4 19 (6, 7, 6) 4. Daniel & Sharna – jive "Would You...?"—Touch and Go http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5yQcacQ6O6M 27 (9, 9, 9) 5. Emile & Kym – tango "Disturbia"—Rihanna http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sTKY5GTQ1HQ 26 (9, 8, 9) 6. Ole & Witney – tango "Taquito Militar"—Conjunto Tipico Del Tango http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g2U7g32KbXY 27 (9, 8, 10) 7. Jake & Emma – tango "Suite Punta Del Este"—Ástor Piazzolla http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_EDTUjylyUc 19 (7, 5, 7) 8. Jared & Lindsay – jive "Secret Agent Man"—Johnny Rivers http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7hPm4eiiD08 25 (8, 9, 8) Następnie panie wraz z partnerami zatańczyły wspólny, nieoceniany broadway. "When You're Good to Mama" from Chicago http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PuGUjMRE0oM Ostateczne wyniki odcinka: Daniel & Sharna – 27 Ole & Witney – 27 Emile & Kym – 26 Jared & Lindsay – 25 Vladimir & Karina – 24 Ansel & Peta – 19 Ryan & Cheryl – 19 Jake & Emma – 19 W oczekiwaniu na wyniki zapraszam na występ gościnny: Britney Spears "The Hook Up" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ItcQPt4xz64 Week Four Witam w czwartym odcinku Dancing With The Stars. Dzisiaj panie będą tańczyć paso doble lub foxtrota. Panowie zaś zatańczą grupowy jazz. Zaczynamy! 1. Alizée & Tony – paso doble "Barracuda"—Heart http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s4nWy8pmIM4 21 (7, 7, 7) 2. Rochelle & Mark – foxtrot "Doing It To Death"—Fred Wesley and the JB Horns http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Lon60iv3G8 18 (6, 6, 6) 3. Katheryn & Valentin – foxtrot "God Only Knows"—The Beach Boys http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EkPy18xW1j8 18 (6, 6, 6) 4. Rose & Tristan – paso doble "American Woman"—The Guess Who http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_FUo2oZsXbc 22 (7, 8, 7) 5. Shailene & Gleb – foxtrot "I Wish I Were In Love Again"—Frank Sinatra http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Ju1q3a8A4s 16 (6, 5, 5) 6. Angela & Derek – foxtrot "The Pink Panther Theme"—Henry Mancini http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QcDkUf6rz60 19 (6, 7, 6) 7. Emmanuelle & Sasha – paso doble "Les Toreadors"—Semyon Bychkov & Orchestre de Paris http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4DNGMoMNLRY 21 (7, 7, 7) 8. Anastacia & Henry – foxtrot "This Will Be (An Everlasting Love)"—Natalie Cole http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wb41lCIYlVs 21 (6, 8, 7) Następnie panowie wraz ze swoimi partnerkami zatańczyli wspólny, nieoceniany jazz. "Fangs" (District 78 remix)—Little Red Lung http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-W9I1V88bME Ostateczne wyniki odcinka: Rose & Tristan – 22 Alizée & Tony – 21 Emmanuelle & Sasha – 21 Anastacia & Henry – 21 Angela & Derek – 19 Rochelle & Mark – 18 Katheryn & Valentin – 18 Shailene & Gleb – 16 W oczekiwaniu na wyniki zapraszam na występ gościnny: Shakira "Empire" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DqXtwxVXTjA Week Five Witam w piątym odcinku Dancing With The Stars. Dzisiaj pary będą tańczyć mambo lub walca wiedeńskiego. Zaczynamy! 1. Ryan & Cheryl - mambo "Las Muchachas"—Johnny Pacheco http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oQA_AMUp0eM 24 (8, 8, 8) 2. Ansel & Peta – viennese waltz "America the Beautiful" – Whitney Houston http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2lF2gsUC60 26 (9, 8, 9) 3. Jared & Lindsay – mambo "Say Hey (I Love You)"—Michael Franti & Spearhead http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gHWMlsyjOa4 20 (6, 7, 7) 4. Jake & Emma – viennese waltz "Lake Michigan"—Rogue Wave http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4nOa1G-uB2A 16 (6, 5, 5) 5. Ole & Witney – mambo "Cobrastyle"—Teddybears http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eutz_PLL9Ec 14 (5, 4, 5) 6. Emile & Kym – viennese waltz "If I Ain't Got You"—Alicia Keys http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SjKrpxjp7ao 22 (8, 7, 7) 7. Anastacia & Henry – mambo "The Cup of Life"—Ricky Martin http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q6uSWXFucf4 26 (9, 8, 9) 8. Katheryn & Valentin – viennese waltz "Somebody to Love"—Queen http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cYQm1Fn5VD0 18 (6, 6, 6) 9. Rose & Tristan – mambo "Complicación"—Tito Puente http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ruvU1i3vJvc 16 (6, 5, 5) 10. Angela & Derek – viennese waltz "Satellite"—Dave Matthews Band http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MCpRrwF7whg 21 (7, 7, 7) 11. Alizée & Tony – mambo "Mambo Gozon"—Tito Puente http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GeqyYvAF-rE 16 (6, 5, 5) 12. Rochelle & Mark – viennese waltz "Breakaway"—Kelly Clarkson http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hKCGBv65w_M 22 (8, 7, 7) 13. Daniel & Sharna – mambo "1+1=2"—Lou Bega http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4roiKlP3Qfg 19 (7, 6, 6) 14. Emmanuelle & Sasha – viennese waltz "This Year's Love"—David Gray http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NzlGZDzdsPg 20 (7, 6, 7) Ostateczne wyniki odcinka: Ansel & Peta – 26 Anastacia & Henry – 26 Ryan & Cheryl – 24 Emile & Kym – 22 Rochelle & Mark – 22 Angela & Derek – 21 Jared & Lindsay – 20 Emmanuelle & Sasha – 20 Daniel & Sharna – 19 Katheryn & Valentin – 18 Jake & Emma – 16 Rose & Tristan – 16 Alizée & Tony – 16 Ole & Witney – 14 W oczekiwaniu na wyniki zapraszam na występ gościnny: Britney Spears "I'm a Slave 4 U" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yWf7CCHc2Mg Week Six Witam w szóstym odcinku Dancing With The Stars. Dzisiaj pary będą tańczyć sambę lub taniec nietowarzyski. Zaczynamy! 1. Katheryn & Valentin - samba "La Bomba"—King Africa http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wX5DP6SZyg4 23 (7, 8, 8) 2. Rose & Tristan – west coast swing "Breakin' Dishes"—Rihanna http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9SYUveBAfCU 21 (7, 7, 7) 3. Alizée & Tony – west coast swing "The Way You Make Me Feel"—Michael Jackson http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0neY33G1emQ 22 (7, 7, 8) 4. Emile & Kym – samba "Turn Me On"—Kevin Lyttle http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nC-hRW91A94 19 (6, 6, 7) 5. Rochelle & Mark – samba "Love Is in the Air"—John Paul Young http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=58T0NlhNweA 17 (6, 5, 6) 6. Daniel & Sharna – hustle "Upside Down"—Diana Ross http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LtaLI74XFtU 22 (7, 7, 8) 7. Angela & Derek – samba "Hard to Handle"—The Black Crowes http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vW-KnahHMok 14 (5, 4, 5) 8. Jared & Lindsay – hustle "Funky Town"— Lipps Inc. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=liuCTk2nPG8 25 (8, 8, 9) 9. Ryan & Cheryl – jitterbug "Don't Be Cruel"—Elvis Presley http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ViMF510wqWA 29 (10, 9, 10) 10. Jake & Emma – samba "Mas Que Nada"—Sérgio Mendes http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tfa6fRjPlUE 17 (6, 5, 6) 11. Ansel & Peta – samba "Why Can't We Be Friends?"—War http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XRGd0gD0QNE 15 (6, 4, 5) 12. Anastacia & Henry – jitterbug "Big Time Operator"—Big Bad Voodoo Daddy http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kvFtvRYslos 28 (10, 9, 9) 13. Emmanuelle & Sasha – samba "Comanche"—The Revels http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S1suyY1Jc4g 21 (7, 7, 7) Ostateczne wyniki odcinka: Ryan & Cheryl – 29 Anastacia & Henry – 28 Jared & Lindsay – 25 Katheryn & Valentin – 23 Alizée & Tony – 22 Daniel & Sharna – 22 Rose & Tristan – 21 Emmanuelle & Sasha – 21 Emile & Kym – 19 Rochelle & Mark – 17 Jake & Emma – 17 Ansel & Peta – 15 Angela & Derek – 14 W oczekiwaniu na wyniki zapraszam na występ gościnny: Ricky Martin "Vida" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sMPVXds14go Week Seven Witam w siódmym odcinku Dancing With The Stars. Dzisiaj pary będą tańczyć tańce, których do tej pory nie wykonywały. Uwaga – jest to odcinek z podwójną eliminacją. Zaczynamy! 1. Jake & Emma - waltz "Right Here Waiting"—Richard Marx http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z2SwgfKBnH0 23 (7,8,8) 2. Jared & Lindsay – cha-cha-cha "Bulletproof"—La Roux http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k2oxfP6693c 26 (9, 8, 9) 3. Rochelle & Mark – quickstep "Luck Be a Lady" from Guys and Dolls http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6W9QJe4BgPo 29 (10, 9, 10) 4. Katheryn & Valentin – jive "Proud Mary"—Ike & Tina Turner http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q2JShV-mWJ0 30 (10, 10, 10) 5. Emmanuelle & Sasha – rumba "Canon in D Major"—Johann Pachelbel http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cWYuV4SdwNc 27 (9, 9, 9) 6. Emile & Kym – foxtrot "Is You Is or Is You Ain't My Baby"—Dinah Washington http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7kefYrJQ9tc 25 (9, 7, 9) 7. Rose & Tristan – tango "The Phantom of the Opera" The Phantom of the Opera http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VlRnzANjVZs 19 (7, 6, 6) 8. Anastacia & Henry – paso doble "The Final Countdown" – Europe http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TcJ-wNmazHQ 18 (6, 6, 6) 9. Angela & Derek – mambo "Si Señor!..."—Gloria Estefan http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nDpNCsR_jkE 23 (8, 8, 7) 10. Ryan & Cheryl – viennese waltz "Did I Make the Most of Loving You?"—Mary-Jess Leaverland http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s0AbTiBYrbg 24 (8, 8, 8) 11. Daniel & Sharna – samba "When I Get You Alone"—Robin Thicke http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=79H5ZG0pJxM 25 (9, 7, 9) 12. Alizée & Tony – waltz "If You Don't Know Me By Now"—Simply Red http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UJVXtddZbeo 29 (9,10,10) Ostateczne wyniki odcinka: Katheryn & Valentin – 30 Rochelle & Mark – 29 Alizée & Tony – 29 Emmanuelle & Sasha – 27 Jared & Lindsay – 26 Emile & Kym – 25 Daniel & Sharna – 25 Ryan & Cheryl – 24 Jake & Emma – 23 Angela & Derek – 23 Rose & Tristan – 19 Anastacia & Henry – 18 W oczekiwaniu na wyniki zapraszam na występ gościnny: Britney Spears "Shadow" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kMNN6hxrO3w